Her Great Displeasure
by Katia11
Summary: What Lizzie intends to be an apology video to Darcy turns into something a little more heated. LBD universe.


Her Great Displeasure

Lizzie sat in front of her video camera adjusting her top yet again. Her hands were shaking. In just a few minutes she was going to apologize to Darcy on the internet to be posted in front of thousands of viewers.

She had only seen him once and briefly at that since their return to Netherfield. But she knew so much more since she'd seen him at Pemberly. How he'd saved their asses with the Lydia thing, and she guessed that he had a lot to do with the recent engagement of her sister and Bing. He had shown her just how much of a gentleman he truly was. She was sure that he was avoiding her and this was the only way she could think of to let him know that she HAD noticed his efforts. To show him that even if he hated her now, she had come to care about him.

That she cared about him very deeply.

That she wanted to care about him on counters, against the wall. She cleared her throat as she shooed the thoughts from her mind.

"Hey everyone it's good to see you again! Things have been crazy here."

There was a soft knock at the door. "Lizzie? Honey? Are you in there?" She immediately recognized the southern twang in her mom's voice.

"Mom, what are you doing? I'm busy!"

Her mother opens the door. She looks as white as a sheet. "I'm sorry to interrupt darlin', but there's somebody here to see ya."

Her hopes rose ridiculously high in the next three seconds. Darcy!

"This hallway is very _small_," a familiar condescending voice commented. Instantly her hopes crashed down through the floor. CATHERINE.

"Hello Liz," the way she said Liz nearly curdled her insides. "We need to talk."

Lizzie nodded. Her mother lingered in the doorway. Catherine turned to her and gave her an icy glare. "Alone," she hissed.

Lizzie went full panic mode and completely forgot about the running camera. Catherine shut the door behind her. The room went eerily silent for a few moments.

"I'm sure you know why I am here."

"I have no clue!"

"Do not pretend with me young lady. Two days ago, I heard that not only was your sister to be married to a wealthy man but that you were to be soon engaged to my nephew! I know it must be a lie, but I came to speak my peace."

Lizzie could feel her temper rising. "If you knew it was a lie why did you come all this way? Surely you could've called."

"I wanted to hear you say so, since you are the _obvious_ source," she hissed.

"What?"

"Clearly you would have the most to gain by it."

"I didn't."

"So it does not have any root in reality whatsoever?"

"Why is that any of your beeswax?"

She only frowned. "Has my nephew made a proclamation of love to you?"

_YES._

"You just said that it was impossible!"

"It may as well be! But ladies such as you know exactly how to play a man to get him to forget his duties, and his family! But soon Mr. Darcy and Caroline will be married. What do you have to say now you distasteful little thing?"

"Why would he make a move on me if he's taken?"

"Their relationship is _unusual_. I have done all the planning myself. I am certain that she is perfect for him."

"Did you ever think that Darcy might think differently from you? And if I he likes me why should I not accept him?"

"I forbid it that's why! If you do this, you will be ignored by his family, hated and despised! You will never even be mentioned by any of us!" Her harsh tone was only bringing out more resentment.

"That would be a_ calamity_," the sarcasm dripping from every word. She shot a cold smile at Catherine. "But anyone _with _Darcy would surely have other joys to make up for it."

"I will not be persuaded by your raging hormones! I am not used to being disappointed."

"Whatever, that's not my concern," she returned easily.

"Shut up, girl. Darcy is going to be married to Caroline and that will not be changed by some pretentious little whore! You will stay in your own circle where you belong."

"I would not leave my circle!"

"Is that so? Who are your family?" She barked.

"If that isn't any issue with Darcy, why should you care?"

"Are you engaged to him or not?"

"I'm not," she replied.

Catherine looked relieved. "And you won't ever be engaged, right?"

"I don't know."

"Promise," she commanded.

"Do you honestly think that if I did that it would cause Darcy to turn around and propose to Caroline? This entire thing was pointless. If you think you can make me bend to your will you are wrong! I can't say how far you delve into Darcy's affairs but I can guarantee that you have no right in mine. So I demand that you no longer hound me about it."

"You _demand_? Do you know who I am? I am not finished with you yet!"

But Lizzie was going into the hallway and Catherine was hot on her heels. Lizzie turned to the woman who was red as a tomato.

"I have another objection! Your little sister! What a girl to be related to me! Is the name of Pemberly to be shamed like this?"

Lizzie lost complete control of her tongue. "You can't have anything else to say. You have insulted me in every way possible!" She paused letting her words sink in. "Now get the hell out of my house."

"Why! You selfish and ungrateful _thing_! Have you no regard for my nephew? Do you not see that any connection with you would SHAME him?" She gave no answer and Catherine continued. "You will have him then?"

"I will do whatever I see fit, whatever will make me most happy! And I won't let the opinions of someone so unconnected with me change my mind."

"You refuse to be moved by me! You ignore the claims of family, duty and honor! You will ruin him in the eyes of his family- he will be laughed at by the world."

She bit her lip so hard it drew blood. "If I were to be in a relationship with him nothing would change! And why should I care if people are offended? Although, I tend to think the world in general is too smart to join in your narrow-minded opinions."

"This is your decision? Very well," she spat. "Goodbye Liz."

With a final sneer Catherine vanished leaving a furious Lizzie standing in the hallway. At the moment she was trying her best not to run after her with something sharp. Her mother poked her head out of the living room not far from where she was standing with a curious look on her face.

"What was that about?"

Lizzie could feel hot tears of anger and resentment building in her eyes. "Nothing," she answered as she went back into her room and slammed the door after her.

-x-

The video she posts later closes with her smiling smartly. "So there you have it- Lizzie Bennet earning the great displeasure of Catherine de Bourgh!"

A few miles away Darcy who is watching at the insistence of his sister drops his mug onto the floor.

-x-

A/N I know it won't go down like this- but we can pretend right?

Love, Katie

A/N #2 I had a well-founded complaint that the English was too old world- So I went over it again!

P.S. I don't own Lizzie Bennet, or Pride and Prejudice.


End file.
